Hadi-Younes
Hadi-Younes is a young French wrestler who joined LLR in mid November 2018. updated : 09/11/2019 Rookie (November 2018 - November 2019) Debut On November 14th 2018, Hadi Younes proclaimed himself as « The savior of LLR ». Multiple stars answered his message, including P1, still known as PhenomenalRenegade at the time, who would be then challenged by Hadi to a match on RAW November 18th, match where P1 won and beat up Hadi-Younes after the match, who is then rescued by faf. Backstage after his defeat, Hadi and faf (u/fsnwj) ally to try and take out P1 by forming a team called FHY. The French Guy replaces Mig (u/LLRisMig) and joins the NXP : Season 2 contestants on Week 3 New Blood Hadi Younes fails to win a Trios championship match at Chapter 79 by losing against Mundar at Progress : Final Battle Hadi Younes, faf and FOR LOSING TLC’S FFA) beat u/Steve_Chandler__ in a 3 vs 1 Handicap match that X-Division GM Bong would award them with a Trios championship match at Progress : Chapter 82. However the third member got fired at TLC, where FHY beat Fashion Force (Willow and Freak) and got their spots in the Royal Rumble match. Hadi gets a Hardcore championship match on his birthday (23rd of December 2018) and loses to Laubi (u/DerLaubi) at Dragon Gate’s last PPV of 2018 Final Gate. Due to the lack of members, FHY, now called New Blood, wrestle their Trios championship match at Progress : Chapter 82 as a duo and fall just short of actually winning the belts. On New Year’s Day 2019 Smackdown, the Frenchman is able to win the RAW Battle Royale that gives him the right to fight any Smackdown superstar in the main event of the next episode, which after WrestleKingdom 13 where he beat too_raretoodie, he picks the former Undisputed World champion TheCivilizedGamer to face next week. Unfortunately for him, he loses that match on Smackdown and then loses a pre-qualifier match for the Elimination Chamber against Steve on Monday Night RAW : January 7th. At NJPW Fantasticamania, Hadi beats g2j and P1 for an opportunity to become the number 1 contender to the Pacific championship, his opponent for PWG Hand of Doom is the winner of Night 2’s main event : narutomanreigns. At PWG Hand of Doom, Hadi loses the CUNTS Battle Royale to Logan Lee, loses (edit : due to some troubles, Hadi and Mundar won) to Mundar in the Will Smith Memorial Tournament but beats narutomanreigns in an Extreme Rules match (Stipulation was added due to Hadi’s wish, made in response to naruto ignoring him). Hadi Younes becomes the number one contender to the Pacific championship. After a heated feud between the Frenchman and The King of the Pacific, both faced each other in the main event of New Beginning in Sapporo where Vacant successfully retained. The following night on RAW, Hadi loses against his brother in arms faf in a Total Warfare Championship N°1 contendership match. Shortly afterwards, P1 would disappear mysteriously. Hadi, curious about it, goes on an investigation with Chow Lemon, leader of the Mad Dog Club, in a show called « HADI HOLMES AND CHOW WATSON ! ». In the final episode of the show, Lucas intimidates Hadi and challenges him at Elimination Chamber, where the Frenchman would pick up an important victory on the road to Wrestlemania. Bad Blood That same day at OTT: Homecoming, faf and Hadi would lose their match against Legion after having some miscommunications and some beef between them. Faf, who was not the Argentinian Aristocrat anymore but the Eraser, was becoming more and more evil in Hadi’s eyes. On Raw the next Monday, faf would betray Hadi (as told by The Storyteller) and the New Blood was dead. These events wouldn’t stop Hadi from challenging Gunner (u/PASSOUT2000) for the Hardcore Championship at Beyond Wrestling : WWR Widowmaker. Hadi captured his first ever LLR Championship by beating Gunner and winning the Hardcore Championship ! Hadi Younes retains against Chow Lemon at AAW Anniversary 12, then goes on to face Dan at Progress : Chapter 86, same day as Fastlane where he faces former best friend faf (and zquest for the Snappy Cup). At Progress : Chapter 86, Hadi successfully retains against Dan (and beats Laubi in the Will Smith Memorial Tournamen) and right after, at Fastlane, the Frenchman retains (via Champion’s advantage) against faf (and loses to zquest). Hadi, refusing to not settle the score, faces faf again at the NJC Night 6, where he retains his title in his 4th successful defense, but he finally drops his championship against LastBlueHero the 17th of March at Breed Pro Wrestling. His reign lasted 22 days. Faf would attack Hadi again later, setting up a match between the two competitors for Wrestlemania, whereas Hadi would go on a series of main event of RAW for the Total Warfare Championship contendership. After beating JJ twice, Hadi would lose to BenjaminEarl on the go home RAW before Mania. The Wrestlemania weekend wasn’t a success for the Frenchman : He first lost twice at NXT Takeover New York, then he lost to his best friend Yoshas in his first ever victory at G1 Supercard, and finally in the preshow of Wrestlemania, he lost to faf in the last match of the feud, making the score 3-2 for faf. He also finished 17th out of 18 in the LLRBar with 23 points. The Draft of 2019 Hadi wouldn´t let a major loss against faf stop him from fighting tho, as he issued a challenge for the Hardcore championship at Ring of Honor : Masters of the Craft one week after Wrestlemania, on the 14th of April. Earlier to that however the draft occured, and Hadi ended up being RAW’s fifth pick ! Hadi failed to capture the Hardcore championship on the 14th of April after losing to MidKnightDreary. The Utopic Emblem After some time, the Frenchman decided to go after the Trios championship with his best friend Yoshas and a man he didn’t really trust, Mark. They would be known as the Utopic Emblem and they would go on to become the Trios champions ! After a series of event that I forgot, Hadi and Mark became friends and the Utopic Emblem decided to welcome a fourth member into the group, Woody, with who they won the Trios titles a second time ! While Mark and Woody had gold in their adventures and Yoshas did whatever he was doing, Hadi kept a low profile, happy with what he had and not willing to go back to feuding just yet. He was so happy in fact that he decided to take a break from the company on the 21st of July to focus on other matters in life, wishing good luck to his teammates. No one knows where he went,but one thing is for sure, LLR definitely changed him for the better, the man who was once an arrogant Savior of LLR grew up to become the loveable Utopic Frenchman, and he couldn’t be grateful enough for the place that helped him change, a place he was proud to call home.He'd participate afterwards to many battle royales for fun, but they never were comebacks, until... Established Competitor (November 2019 Now) Comeback On the 8th of November, Hadi made a huge comeback by winning the Last Chance Battle Royale to get the last place on Team Smackdown for Survivor Series. Hadi knew that he missed many things during his absence, but he still learnt about the death of the Utopic Emblem, betrayed by Yoshas and killed by Cassius-Gun. That was already enough for him to know that he is a potential target so he decided to lay low, after all it'd be pretty dumb to try and attack the group with his credibility and his reputation weakened by the big break. He had to make an even bigger impact than his comeback for that to happen, and what better way to achieve that than to shine in his the big opportunity at Survivor Series ? It was his chance for redemption. In-wrestling Hadi Younes is a promising allrounder with good acrobatic offense and innovative technical manoeuvers in addition to acting like a showboat (Style is similar to Shawn Michaels basically) Signature moves and finishers Signature moves HadiNUFF (Sleeper Hold) French Kick (Backslide into Superkick) Five Star Frog Legs (Five Star Frog Splash) Finishers Hadi Bomb (Ganzo Bomb, a powerbomb turned into a piledriver) Révolution‘s Stunner (The Eclipse, stunner from the top rope) Stables and teams u/fsnwj : FHY then New Blood (Dead) u/Fyrma and u/UnleashedMark then u/Nwoody : Utopic Emblem (Dead) u/ONE_MAN_BANNED : Best Blood (2019 Lethal Lottery team) Nicknames : The French Guy : In use The Fledgling Frenchman : Not used (During his rookie years) Hardcore Hadi : Not used (During his Hardcore title reign) The Utopic Frenchman : Not used (During his Utopic Emblem run) Themes : November 2018 - Now : [https://youtu.be/MV_3Dpw-BRY Nightcallby KAVINSKY Entrance : For his entrances, Hadi goes out wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, he doesn’t use much pyro but when he does (on PPVs for example) they always come out in three colors : Blue, White and Red. Reigns and accomplishments Reigns : - 1 x Hardcore Championship : 23/02/2019 - 17/03/2019 (22 days) - 2 x Trios champions : - 2 x with The Utopic Emblem (Yoshas and Mark) Accomplishments : - Participated in the LLRBar of 2019 - Most upvoted promo on the subreddit as of now : How Sad Things Have Gotten... Vacant - Promo of the Year 2019 Predicty Award : How Sad Things Have Gotten... Vacant - Joined Team Smackdown for Survivor Series 2019 Category:Frenchman Category:New Blood Category:Hadi Younes Category:Predictor